


Come fly with me let's fly away

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: Critical Role and the Club of Misfits, Flying, M/M, Sneaking Out, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Bunder and Andy sneak outside to fool around.





	Come fly with me let's fly away

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you know that, like Sam, I haven't seen The Breakfast Club. I only know a few things about it. Unlike Sam, however, I've seen some Harry Potter movies, but again I'm no expert in that matter either.   
> I hope you'll be willing to forgive me if I got something wrong.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Bunder loves to get in trouble – there’s very little that thrills him more than that – so when Andy asks him if he wants to sneak out that night, of course he says yes.

He can’t lie, he’s very curious to see what the other has in mind. He tried so hard to make him spill the beans, even threatening not to kiss him for a whole week, but Andy was unmovable and well, when he did the whole sweeping him off his feet thing – damn him and how tall and strong he is – and planted a kiss on Bunder’s lips, he really couldn’t resist tightening his arms around his neck and kissing him back.

 

One could say that his willpower is weak, but they’ve never been kissed by Andy so they could kindly shut the fuck up.

 

Sneaking out is easy; after all, Bunder has a lot of experience with this kind of stuff.

They have to change their route a couple of times in order not to get caught by security, but they eventually manage to get outside of the castle, holding hands and giggling like the dumb teenagers they are.

 

Sometimes Bunder can’t help but to feel like such a nerd when he’s with Andy but… it just feels so good being with him like this that he’s mostly able to ignore this annoying as hell feeling.

 

 

\- So, what do you want to do? -, he asks Andy, who’s looking around to make sure that they’re actually alone.

Andy doesn’t reply immediately, instead he stretches a hand ahead of him, as if to grab something. Bunder has no idea about what he’s doing.

\- What… -, he’s about to ask, but he soon finds the answer of that question without needing to finish it.

With such a great speed, in fact, a broom flies towards them and it would’ve probably passed them as well if Andy hadn’t caught it.

 

He looks so smug about it and Bunder wants to wipe that grin out of his face if only he didn’t look so good.

Damn… he’s fallen _hard_ for him.

 

He was so busy with his thoughts that he hasn’t noticed Andy hopping on the broom until the guy gently – but not too gently – grabs his wrist.

\- C’mon -, he encourages him, - Let’s go flying -.

Flying?! Is he crazy?

Bunder smirks as he lets Andy pull him closer.

\- Hell yeah -.

 

Before meeting Andy, he’s never understood the appeal of flying, so much that he barely showed himself when they had flying classes, much to the chagrin of the teacher.

It’s not that now his opinion on the matter has completely changed, but he can tolerate it way more, especially since it’s not him the one who has to control the broom. That’s always been a real pain in the ass.

 

Andy makes it look so easy as he dives and turns as he pleases. It’s like he was born for this.

Bunder can’t hold a shout as Andy manages to succeed in doing a very risky manoeuvre – they almost ended up collapsing on the ground – and Andy laughs.

There’s something special about this; being able to fly over the castle, over the forest, over the lake... it feels so liberating.

 

Andy moves in a flash, turning as much as he can towards the other, and Bunder flinches – he’s not good with surprise attacks – but he soon relaxes as he feels the other’s lips against his, right after panicking again because they’re flying and they’re losing quote and oh god they’re going to crash, but Andy pulls away, regaining immediate control over the broom, and nothing bad happens.

 

\- You asshole! -, Bunder yells, making Andy laugh.

He loves keeping him on edge, and Bunder’s not going to lie: it feels good to have someone that isn’t deadly afraid of him and that can go toe to toe with him without any problem.

\- Hold on now -, Andy warns him, - I’m going to land -.

Bunder tightens his hold around Andy’s waist – which was already pretty strong – and he feels a gust of wind to his face as they begin to slowly leap down, scoring a successful landing.

 

 

As soon as Bunder gets off the broom, his legs give out and he falls on the ground, panting heavily.

\- … That was awesome -.

Andy smiles – a rare genuine smile for a change – and he joins Bunder on the ground, his broom still in hand.

\- I know -.

Bunder huffs a laugh, jokingly punching Andy’s shoulders.

\- Don’t be so smug about it, you ass -.

\- Shut up, you like it -, Andy replies, even smugger than before.

Bunder rolls on his hip, propping his left forearm up and resting his head over his hand.

 

He looks at Andy, and how good he looks bathed in the moonlight.

\- What about it? -.

He leans down and he presses his lips against Andy’s, who grabs him by the collar of his shirt and he pulls him closer, enthusiastically returning the kiss.

 

 

They should get back but they don’t really want to do it just yet, so they stay there a little bit more, at least until they hear someone – a very angry someone – calling after them.

Uh-oh, it looks like they’ve been caught, but of course it wouldn’t be them if they surrendered so easily.

 

Bunder looks at Andy and he smirks.

\- Wanna outrun them? -.

He quickly gets up, helping then the other on his feet, and Andy returns the smirk.

\- Of course -.

 

As they hop on the broom again they realise that they’ll definitely be assigned to detention for at least one weak, and they can’t help but to find it funny:  detention is where everything started after all. Well, they already knew each other, being from the same House and all, but if it wasn’t for that particular detention they got with the others, they would’ve remained just acquaintances for a long time, maybe even forever.

 

… Who knew that they have to thank the strictness of this damn school for one of the best things – if not _the_ best thing – that ever happened to them?


End file.
